Darkness Haunting
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Second in the trilogy. After a year has passed since Neron's defeat, dark events start occuring. When Legolas investigates, he finds out that darkness has a new weapon, a weapon he could never bring himself to destroy. Complete!
1. Ghost In The Dark

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R  
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?!  
  
Author's Note ~ Now did you really think I could end the story for good and leave you all hanging on that 'The end.or is it?' question, lol! No indeed tis not the overall end! Yep you hear right, it's time for the sequel, so enjoy! Also, the characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Falling Into Silence'. It is exactly a year since the fall of Neron and the supposed 'death' of Aragorn. However during that time, Legolas has never given up the possibility that Aragorn may still be alive and has endlessly searched for him, without success. Then one night in Rivendell, Elladan is wounded and almost killed and it looks as though it was intentional. When Legolas begins to investigate, he discovers, much to his horror, that the evil responsible is from the depths of Mordor itself and darkness has a new and deadly weapon in its clutches, a weapon that Legolas could never bring himself to destroy.  
  
I wish to thank all my wonderful reviewers! *Tackle hugs them all* I'm soooooooooooo happy you like 'Falling Into Silence' and I hope the next two stories that follow are up to your expectations. Not only will they be longer, but much darker and more evil, but I'll try to balance them out with a few kawaii scenes too. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
WARNING ~ This story contains acts of torture, violence and two accounts of implied rape. Nothing is handled in a graphic manner, however if you do not like these kinds of stories then please DO NOT read this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
  
Darkness Haunting  
  
Chapter 1-Ghost In The Dark  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn panted hard, nearly collapsing to his knees but managing to stay on his feet. He wiped some of the sweat from his head then glanced over to Legolas. He let a small smile form on his lips when he saw the elf was not badly injured, at least not as bad as he was.  
  
"Legolas, are you al."  
  
It seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
A long fingered hand reached up from the edge of the cliff and wrapped itself around Aragorn's foot. The sudden grip and weight of the owner of the hand shocked the human as his head spun round. Then he felt a horrid force pull upon him, dragging him to the edge of the cliff and over.  
  
He remembered stealing a look at the elf prince before going over; he could only imagine the frozen look of terror plastered upon his face that only Legolas saw. Then he remembered falling, endlessly, towards his death. The very last thing he remembered before darkness claimed him was the horrified scream of Legolas, crying his name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas bolted upright in his bed; beads of sweat fell down his face.  
  
A reoccurring nightmare that invaded his mind every night, but then the prince of Mirkwood didn't expect anything less.  
  
It had been a year since he had seen Aragorn fall, but the bitter memory had never faded, never left the prince. To him, the horrid event had seemed like yesterday.  
  
Breathing a heavy sigh, Legolas glanced out the window next to him and looked ever more into the starry sky.  
  
Every spare moment the elf prince got he would spend it looking for Estel.  
  
Legolas firmly wouldn't believe his human friend was dead and he made sure others knew exactly how he felt, particularly his father.  
  
A small knock on the door alerted the prince and he watched the door open and little and Trelan's head poked round the frame. The elf smiled and entered the room, slowly and quietly closing the door behind him  
  
"Trelan, what are you doing awake at this hour?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I might ask the same from you my prince." Trelan replied with a smug grin.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and shook his head and Trelan chuckled.  
  
"But I don't need to ask because I already know. It has been the same reason every night since a year ago." Trelan continued. "However, I do not know what has kept me from sleep."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded a reply.  
  
"Trelan, I am going to journey to Rivendell tomorrow."  
  
Trelan nodded and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest, "To look for Estel as well as meeting with Lord Elrond again."  
  
Legolas gave his friend a quick glare to which Trelan raised his hands defensively; "You have done nothing but search for him. I have no doubt you will not stop searching for him until you have turned the whole of Middle Earth inside out."  
  
"Trelan, Strider is alive." Legolas said in a low tone.  
  
"I do not doubt that, I just think if he was anywhere close to the realms of Mirkwood or Rivendell or in-between, you would've found him by now."  
  
Legolas sighed and glanced out the window.  
  
"Perhaps. I have not the answers or words to explain my feelings or the questions that plague my mind."  
  
Trelan kept quiet in thoughtful silence for a moment before saying, "Raniean and I will come with you."  
  
Legolas turned to Trelan with a smile and the other elf rolled his eyes, fully expecting the prince's comeback.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, but I shall go alone."  
  
"Is any chance I can change your mind?"  
  
"No, I do not believe so."  
  
Trelan couldn't hold a small laugh and opened the door behind him once more.  
  
"Very well my lord. Please be sure to get at least some sleep tonight and please do not get into any trouble while you are at Rivendell."  
  
"Come on Trelan, you know me."  
  
"Exactly, that is what worries me."  
  
Trelan was out of the door faster than Legolas could aim his pillow at the elf's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The black bow was slung upon the tall figure's back as was a quiver full of dark and evil looking arrows.  
  
The orcs hissed and jeered around the small camp, looking straight through the only light in that part of the darkened forest and that came from a small fire.  
  
Several of the foul creatures were packing a few things into a small pouch and then one handed it to the figure covered by the shadows of the night.  
  
From the other side of the camp to which the outcast of the group stood a pair of malicious eyes watched with a hidden smirk upon his face.  
  
With a small tug at the black cloak that hung around his body, the mortal being was ready to go on the quest he was being sent upon. His dark eyes burned with limitless energy just like the fire in front of him.  
  
Emerging from the shadows on the other side of camp a single clawed and black hand that was the size of a human's was raised.  
  
"Go. Go my slave. You know your mission. Do NOT fail me." The hand was lowered in a gesture of approval of the leave.  
  
The being bowed a little with a hand resting on his chest. Once he arose back up, a small and sinister smirk spread across his lips.  
  
"Yes my lord, I will not fail you."  
  
In bolt of intense speed that could easily match an elf's, the figure darted of in a dead sprint into the dark forest.  
  
The orcs watched in twisted fascination and one turned to the creature still hidden among the trees, "Do you believe he is ready master? Can we trust him?"  
  
There was a long, evil chuckle before a the dark voice replied, "Oh yes my pets, I do believe he is ready. It was not easy to break him, but not impossible. I may have had to resort to a few extreme measures, but it has all been worth the effort. He has become a deadly weapon and he will fire the arrow of darkness through that of light. Come my minions, we shall await his return back home."  
  
The orcs nodded in silence to their master and followed him into the darkening concealment of the trees.  
  
One orc took one last glance at the direction the being had ran off towards before lumbering into the night.  
  
The direction was that of Rivendell.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	2. Bolt From The Blue

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R   
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?!   
  
Author's Note ~ Here's the second story in my first LOTR trilogy (and probably not my last *hint hint* ^_~ ). The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Falling Into Silence'. It is exactly a year since the fall of Neron and the supposed 'death' of Aragorn. However during that time, Legolas has never given up the possibility that Aragorn may still be alive and has endlessly searched for him, without success. Then one night in Rivendell, Elladan is wounded and almost killed and it looks as though it was intentional. When Legolas begins to investigate, he discovers, much to his horror, that the evil responsible is from the depths of Mordor itself and a familiar darkness has a new and deadly weapon in its clutches, a weapon that Legolas could never bring himself to destroy.  
  
  
WARNING ~ This story contains acts of torture, violence and two accounts of implied rape. Nothing is handled in a graphic manner, however if you do not like these kinds of stories then please DO NOT read this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Darkness Haunting  
  
  
Chapter 2-Bolt From The Blue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of horse's hooves beating on the damp ground chipped at otherwise quiet night surroundings.  
  
The twin's breath was warm against the cold air and the faintest of white mist swirls intertwined with stray beams of moonlight broken by the returning sons of Lord Elrond to Imladris.  
  
Elladan glanced over his shoulder to his twin brother and breathed an almost silent sigh. Almost. Elrohir looked up and stared into Elladan's eyes questionably and the older twin smiled.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Elrohir gave a brief nod then turned his gaze back down. Elladan looked downheartedly at his twin for a moment more before turning around.  
  
Even after a year Elrohir still had not said a word, not a single one.  
  
Elladan knew the reason was due to some sort of horrific trauma, but what it was he had no clue. The older twin also felt partly to blame for it.  
  
In a brief moment of releasing his built up anger he had paid the price with his own injuries and both his brother's. If only he had had better control of his emotions he would've not been beaten and he would've been there to protect Elrohir and Estel through out the whole ordeal.  
  
How he wished he could've taken Elrohir's and Estel's places.  
  
Elladan sighed heavily once more and shifted his sight straight-ahead to the trees.  
  
Earlier in the day the twins had gone hunting, though Elladan had really just wanted to spend some time with Elrohir alone so he had proposed the hunting trip. The younger twin hadn't seemed to want to go, but had followed anyway.  
  
Elladan had mixed feelings about the reaction of his twin.  
  
On the one hand he knew Elrohir was still recovering from the aftermath of his encounter with the demon, but on the other hand Elladan felt that Elrohir was rejecting him and maybe even blaming him for his suffering.  
  
Whenever Elladan tried to comfort Elrohir with a hug, or a hand on his shoulder, or just touch him the younger twin would flinch, though he did that with anyone now, including his father. The sorrowful look that Elrohir would often give Elladan deeply scratched at his heart.  
  
Over time Elladan had just become all the more confused and heavy-hearted; he didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
He kept low to the ground, stalking the pair of elves in the trees in utter silence.  
  
A year of bitter and intense training beaten into him was essential now if he was to complete the task he had been set to do.  
  
It had to be perfect; everything had to be perfect.  
  
All his movements, postures, actions; it all had to fall into play together or his task would fail. He was dealing with mortals, but with immortal beings sensitive to their surroundings and these two were no ordinary immortal beings.  
  
Stealing a quick glance, he swept ahead of the elves, his footsteps not betraying him.  
  
When he was as further ahead as he was happy with he stopped beside a rather large tree and slowly took the bow from his back and his other hand reached up to take an arrow from his quiver.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Elrohir's head shifted to an upward gaze.  
  
An uneasy and weary feeling feel like mist upon him and he looked around slowly, but he saw nothing.  
  
He tried to shrug off the feeling, but it would not leave him.  
  
Elladan glanced behind his shoulder and looked at his faltering twin with a questionable eyebrow.  
  
"Elrohir? Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Elrohir gave a small nod and sigh quietly, glancing back down at the dirty ground. Elladan looked at him with sad eyes then also turned his gaze away.   
  
Elladan's breathing began to hitch slightly as he bit his bottom lip, attempting to starve off ever-frequent tears springing to his eyes.  
  
It was not often that Elladan cried. He had always liked to stay strong for his family and friends, but there were sometimes when he just could not help himself.  
  
Seeing his twin like this, for an entire year, had eaten away at him and he had often sought solitude to express his emotions with no eyes looking down at him or thinking less of him.  
  
Elrohir halted his horse next to Elladan's and watched his twin with a confused look. When Elladan had regained control he smiled weakly at Elrohir.  
  
"You go ahead Elrohir, I will follow in a moment."  
  
With a mixed expression on his face, Elrohir nodded and spurred his horse into the same slow walk it had been in before.  
  
Elladan watched him lead ahead with an anguished haze in his eyes and whispered a few elvish words to his own horse and the beast snorted and followed after its companion.  
  
~ The arrow found the bowstring as tense fingers notched it in place and pulled it back ~  
  
Elrohir's head darted up again.  
  
The feeling of unease was growing every second inside him and panic started welling up within him.  
  
He made his horse turn so he could get a better look around, while Elladan raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Elrohir?"  
  
~ Further and further the arrow was pulled back as the strain on the bowstring increased ~  
  
Elrohir's head kept snapped to a different direction, trying to figure out what he was feeling a why.  
  
Everything around him seemed to scream danger and Elladan was beginning to feel it too.   
  
The twins now noticed that the air was quietly, too quiet.  
  
"Come on Elrohir. The faster we leave this place the faster we will reach home. Let's go."  
  
~ In a split second the position of his aim altered an inch and the arrow flew from the darkness, its path deadly and true ~  
  
Elladan grunted in a sudden and sharp pain and his horse shrieked in fear, rearing up in panic.  
  
Elrohir spun around and watched with horror filled eyes as his brother tumbled off his horse and hit the wet ground with a sickening thud and didn't move.  
  
~ Cursing under his breath he fled into the inky darkness ~  
  
Elrohir sat on his own horse frozen in shock.  
  
He was completely stunned and unable to take in what he had seen.  
  
Then his eyes saw a thick red substance spread across a puddle his brother lay in bold ribbons of death.  
  
Tears began spilling from the younger twin's eyes and his breathing was sharp and erratic, his heart was beating just as furiously.  
  
He then swallowed hard and started moving his mouth in an attempt to find words. He was obviously struggling to speak, for he had not done so in a year.  
  
But then the impact of what he had just witnessed and what he saw seeing now struck his body like a brutal wave of terror. His emotions and instincts took over.  
  
The silence of the night was shattered by an unearthly scream.  
  
"ELLADAN!!!!!!"  
  
The younger elf rushed to his older sibling's side and gently turned him over on to his back.  
  
His eyes then fell upon the black shaft protruding from Elladan's chest, just under the position of his heart. Blood was flowing from the wound and darkening the elf's tunic.  
  
Elrohir noticed how Elladan's face was fast draining of colour and he quickly but carefully picked up his twin brother.   
  
He then sat Elladan up on the horse still holding his back with one hand so he didn't fall back and then pulled himself up behind his brother and then eased him up against his chest.  
  
Urging his horse on into a desperate run, Elrohir wrapped an arm securely around Elladan's waist, wincing as he felt the trickles of his brother's blood flow across his hand.  
  
Over and over he spoke Elladan's name in a whisper as shock flooded his body and sent him tumbling in a whirl of confusion and fear.  
  
"Elladan…Elladan…Elladan!"  
  
Each time he spoke Elladan's name it was more forced, more choked and more frantic.   
  
As the two elves and horse disappeared from view, a dark figure watched in angry and frustrated silence. Slowly turning and walking into the pitch black of night, he vowed that next time he would not miss.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	3. The Curse Of Fate

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R   
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?!   
  
Author's Note ~ Here's the second story in my first LOTR trilogy (and probably not my last *hint hint* ^_~ ). The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Falling Into Silence'. It is exactly a year since the fall of Neron and the supposed 'death' of Aragorn. However during that time, Legolas has never given up the possibility that Aragorn may still be alive and has endlessly searched for him, without success. Then one night in Rivendell, Elladan is wounded and almost killed and it looks as though it was intentional. When Legolas begins to investigate, he discovers, much to his horror, that the evil responsible is from the depths of Mordor itself and a familiar darkness has a new and deadly weapon in its clutches, a weapon that Legolas could never bring himself to destroy.  
  
  
WARNING ~ This story contains acts of torture, violence and two accounts of implied rape. Nothing is handled in a graphic manner, however if you do not like these kinds of stories then please DO NOT read this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Darkness Haunting  
  
  
Chapter 3-The Curse Of Fate  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun kissed morning was now in full bloom glory.  
  
The leaves on the trees wavered contentedly in the breeze and one would almost mistake this day as the dawning of spring.  
  
The gentle chorus of elvish singing drifted through the currents of warm air and not too far behind was Legolas.  
  
Having started off on his trek to Rivendell early the previous few mornings ago he had had no mishaps and had made good time.  
  
He was looking forward to seeing Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and the other elves of Imladris again, but his mind swiftly came back to his missing human friend.  
  
Letting a small sigh go, the elf prince emerged from the thick forest and saw the spectacle of Rivendell before him.  
  
Smiling briefly Legolas walked towards the elven refuge and spotted a familiar face running up towards him.  
  
"Elrohir!" He called with a grin that quickly faded when he saw the expression on the elf's face.  
  
His eyes were wide and brimmed with a thin layer of moisture and he immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
Elrohir stumbled forward when he reached Legolas and slumped in the elf prince's grasp. Taking a few ragged breaths Elrohir stared at his friend as he found the other's hands rest lightly on his shoulders.  
  
"Be calm Elrohir. Now tell me what has happened." Legolas said.  
  
Elrohir struggled to find words as he had done the previous night. He seemed angry and frustrated with himself and clenched his teeth and fists together causing Legolas to wonder more.  
  
Finally with a blurt he spoke, "L-L-Legolas!"  
  
The prince's eyes went wide.  
  
That was the first time he had ever heard Elrohir say anything since the younger twin and his brother tried to convince him to go with them to look for Estel.  
  
Least to say, Legolas was stunned and surprised.  
  
"Elrohir…" He whispered. "You…you spoke. You said my name!"  
  
Elrohir then grabbed Legolas' hand and tugged it urgently.  
  
"Elladan! Elladan!"  
  
Elrohir then tore back down the path he had run from. Taking no pause to gather his thoughts, Legolas flew after him  
  
Elrohir swiftly led Legolas inside and to his brother's chambers.  
  
The younger twin slowly pushed the door open and gestured for Legolas to walk in, which the elf prince did so.  
  
The room was dim though light reflected around the room from a dull crackling fire on the far side of the room. Legolas then saw two elves in front of him; one still lying in the bed and the other seated next to him.  
  
Legolas felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes swept over the elf in the bed, immediately recognising whom it was.  
  
"Elladan…"  
  
Moranuen turned his head and when he saw Legolas he slowly stood up, watching in silence as the elf prince walked next to him.  
  
Just by looking on the face of Elladan, Legolas knew he had been terribly injured and his mind frustratingly tried to figure out how and why.  
  
Elladan's face was almost white and his breathing was terribly laboured and uneven, as though something heavy was laid upon his chest.  
  
"Moranuen…what has happened?" Legolas asked almost in a whisper.  
  
"He was attacked." The elf replied in the same tone and pitch. "Elrohir and Elladan went hunting yesterday. When they returned Elladan had been hurt, an arrow was in his chest below his heart."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened as fear and anger swelled up inside him, but he listened as Moranuen continued.  
  
"Lord Elrond worked through the rest of the night to save him. He is resting now, Celboril as seen to that, though it was not easy to convince Lord Elrond to do so as he wished to remain with Elladan. Elrohir is still in shock and he keeps saying Elladan's name over and over. I fear he blames himself."  
  
Legolas glanced at Elrohir behind him and silently agreed with Moranuen's earlier statement. The younger twin was hanging by the doorframe, his eyes wide, breathing ragged and his face almost as colour drained as his brother's. Legolas was now just as worried about Elrohir as he was for Elladan.  
  
"Elrohir?"  
  
If Elrohir had heard Legolas, he didn't show it. Instead, the younger twin lowered his head, leaned his back against the doorframe and slid down it.  
  
Legolas was in front of him in a second, kneeling down with his hands on Elrohir's shoulders. The younger twin seemed to be just like a little lost child, scared and frightened.  
  
"Elrohir? Elrohir listen to me." Legolas spoke softly but firmly. "What happened to Elladan wasn't you're fault. You could not have known this would happen."  
  
"Legolas is right Elrohir." Moranuen added from his place to the side of the choked elf. "You cannot put blame on you're shoulders when it is not your blame to carry."  
  
Elrohir started shaking his head and Legolas glanced at Moranuen who looked just as helpless as he did.  
  
Elrohir then lifted his head up, revealing red rimmed, tired eyes with crystal droplets rolling down the sides of his cheeks. He then opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
  
Clenching his fists in utter frustration Elrohir stared pleadingly into Legolas eyes, almost begging him to understand what he was trying to say.  
  
The elf prince gave back an expression that really wished he could understand what Elrohir was trying to tell him, but he didn't.   
  
"Tell me calmly Elrohir." He said, encouraging the elf. "You can tell me."  
  
Swallowing hard, Elrohir tried again and finally managed to whisper a small word that struck both Legolas and Moranuen deeply inside them.  
  
"E-E-Estel."  
  
Legolas felt all the air in his lungs rush out and he grappled to take in what Elrohir had said.   
  
He has spoken Aragorn's elvish name, but what did that mean? Has Elrohir seen Aragorn? Was he in danger? Did this mean he was still alive? Had he been right all along? If he was still alive, then where had he been all this time?  
  
Thousands of questions seemed to swarm Legolas' mind, but he pushed them aside for a moment and smiled at Elrohir and replied, "Thank you Elrohir. Now stay here with Moranuen and look over Elladan. Do not blame yourself for this, you have no reason nor time to. Elladan needs you to be strong, as does you're father, all right? I will go out and see if I can track and find the one responsible."  
  
Legolas stood up, helping Elrohir to his feet and glanced knowingly at Moranuen who gave a curt nod.  
  
Wasting no time Legolas walked out the room and down the halls, a new and fierce determination burning inside his soul.   
  
However just before he walked outside, he stopped outside Estel's room.   
  
Slowly pushing the door open and he looked inside.  
  
It was untouched from the last day Aragorn had been in the room, one year ago, so therefore it was messy. The bed sheets were half way off the bed, the pillow was on the floor and several items of clothing were lying across the room.  
  
Legolas smiled fondly and shook his head.  
  
"Just like Strider." He murmured. "In such a rush to do everything at once and he always leaves a mess behind him."  
  
The Mirkwood elf walked into the room and began to tidy up the young human's room. He didn't even really think about it, he just did it, as though it was instinctive.  
  
As he picked up one garment, Legolas looked to the side of the room and saw Aragorn's quiver resting on the floor. Curiously the elf prince walked to it and picked out one of the arrows from it and smiled.  
  
It was his arrow; the one he had given to Aragorn as a present of their strong friendship.  
  
He reached into his own quiver on his back and pulled out a dark arrow and studied it against his own.   
  
That dark arrow was the one Aragorn had given him in return.  
  
And then it suddenly dawned on him.  
  
What he was about to do was exactly the same as what he had just been doing.  
  
During these disastrous events Aragorn had battled and now disappeared, leaving a mess behind him and Legolas was about to clean it up.  
  
Legolas stood in silence for a moment before returning the dark arrow to his quiver and stared at his own.  
  
"I will find you Strider." He whispered. "I will find you and bring you home. And I will return this gift to you."  
  
Placing the fair Mirkwood arrow back into its safe place in the man's quiver, Legolas walked out the room and shut the door quietly.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The trek along the path Elrohir had used to return home with Elladan had not taken long.   
  
Legolas took his time, studying the surroundings carefully for any clues he might find that would tell him who had wounded Elladan.  
  
But something more than just Elladan's plight troubled him.  
  
Elrohir had spoken Estel's name.   
  
Did that truly mean that the elf had seen his human brother and alive no less?  
  
What if Elrohir had seen who shot his brother and had also seen Estel as a captive with them?  
  
These unsettling questions plagued Legolas' mind and currently he had no evidence to suggest the answers to them.  
  
Taking a big sigh, Legolas sat down near the trunk of a large fallen tree, taking a brief respite.  
  
His mind started going over the unanswered questions in his mind and the elf prince narrowed his eyes in bafflement.  
  
It was then that a daunting feeling seemed to descend upon the elf and he looked up.  
  
Everything around him was calm and quiet…in fact it was too quiet.  
  
Legolas got to his feet and started glancing around. His senses seemed to be shouting of danger, but from where the elf prince couldn't tell and he gripped his bow, bringing his arm slowly up to take an arrow.  
  
Suddenly his eyes widened and he jumped down on to the floor. Not a second later an arrow skimmed past his head and embedded itself into a tree.  
  
Muttering a curse under his breath, Legolas jumped over the log and notched an arrow to his bow.  
  
He then jumped to his feet, ready to release his own arrow, but he needn't bothered.  
  
The danger that had almost nearly taken his life had passed and the calls of birds began to drift upon the breeze.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion.  
  
An unknown peril had come and gone just like that, in a flash and the elf prince couldn't understand it.  
  
Finally he put his arrow back in his quiver and slung his bow on to his back and then walked over to where the enemy's arrow was stuck in the tree nigh to him.  
  
With a firm pull, Legolas freed the black arrow and started at it.  
  
Then his eyes once more went wide and his mouth dropped.  
  
Quickly he pulled out a familiar dark arrow from his quiver and compared the two.  
  
There was no mistaken it, they were identical.  
  
The arrow that had so very nearly cost him his life was Aragorn's.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okie dokie, I think it's about time I responded to my faithful reviewers! *hugs them all*  
  
  
Jay of Lasgalen ~ Oh yes it was an evil cliffie, but then I think all chapters to this story will be evil, whatever way you look at it, lol.  
  
Lina Skye ~ I had better watch my back ne? The way this story is gonna go your gonna end up trying to sneek up on me and killing me horrifically *looks nervously at all Aragorn fans* MEEP! *gives Lina an Aragorn plushie* Have that as a small gift for putting up with all the torture I've been putting your baby through ^-^  
  
Android 71 ~ *blinks* Mauling clothes?! Oh boy I've really started something haven't I? I had better finish making my hidey-hole before the end!  
  
Astaldocalwen ~ Yeah it was a horrible reason to speak wasn't it? What I'm really attempting to do during this story is show how close the twin brothers are and how horrific events affect them and how they can overcome them together. Have no fear, there's gonna be a really kawaii scene between the twins and I'm hoping it might give people a few tears in their eyes ^_~  
  
The Insane One ~ *puts hands over ears* There there, your answers and suspicions will be revealed all too soon.  
  
Enigma Jade ~ Wonderfully portrayed? You really think so? *grins* Thanks! That means a lot! I really did try hard to get the feelings of the twins across in that chapter as I wanted to set the stage for them both as they are destined to play a big part in chapters to come involving the dark events AND for themselves. I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story so far!  
  
Pippin-n-Legolas ~ Yeah I feel sorry for the twins too, but a dramatic and dark story cannot happen without some torture I'm afraid ^_~  
  
Nili ~ *giggles* Darth Vader II eh? Yes well I suppose you could call him that really. After all, both versions were manipulated to the dark side of the force *snickers* Now I have this funny image in my head of our mystery assailant as Darth Vader and Legolas as Luke Skywalker! O_O! MEEP! *runs and hides behind Elrond* I not only have to deal with you but your pet Balrog too?! Oooooooooh boy! *furiously starts on chapter 4* 


	4. Fears Gather Fears Command

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R   
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?!   
  
Author's Note ~ Here's the second story in my first LOTR trilogy (and probably not my last *hint hint* ^_~ ). The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Falling Into Silence'. It is exactly a year since the fall of Neron and the supposed 'death' of Aragorn. However during that time, Legolas has never given up the possibility that Aragorn may still be alive and has endlessly searched for him, without success. Then one night in Rivendell, Elladan is wounded and almost killed and it looks as though it was intentional. When Legolas begins to investigate, he discovers, much to his horror, that the evil responsible is from the depths of Mordor itself and a familiar darkness has a new and deadly weapon in its clutches, a weapon that Legolas could never bring himself to destroy.  
  
  
WARNING ~ This story contains acts of torture, violence and two accounts of implied rape. Nothing is handled in a graphic manner, however if you do not like these kinds of stories then please DO NOT read this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Darkness Haunting  
  
  
Chapter 3-Fears Gather; Fears Command  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know how to live through this hell   
Woken up, I'm still locked in this shell   
Frozen soul, frozen down to the core   
Break the ice, I can't take anymore   
  
Freezing   
Can't move at all   
Screaming   
Can't hear my call   
I am dying to live   
Cry out   
I'm trapped under ice   
  
---- Metallica ~ Trapped Under Ice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Elladan started to stir awake, his eyes shifting under his closed eyelids.  
  
As a slight moan escaped softly from his dry lips he felt a delicate touch, someone's hand was placed upon one of his own.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, and blinking several times so his eyes could adjust to the light and focus, Elladan stared up into a pair of eyes that matched his. Elladan smiled in recognition.  
  
"Elrohir." His voice was but a whisper, his throat parched and sore.  
  
"Elladan." Came a compassionate reply.  
  
The newly awoken elf froze, blinking as his tried to take in what had just been said, or who had said it. He felt startled and astonishment accumulated inside him.  
  
"Elrohir…you…you…"  
  
Elrohir smiled down on his twin brother and gave a quick nod of the head. Giving Elladan's hand a quick squeeze of reassurance Elrohir leaned forward and tenderly kissed his brother's forehead.  
  
"You…worried me." Elrohir said.  
  
Elladan didn't even feel the tears come to his eyes. He was too consumed by the staggering joy building within his heart.  
  
At long last, his twin brother was talking again.  
  
Elrohir noticed a small choke utter from his brother's mouth and he looked worriedly at him.  
  
"E-Elladan? Are…you…alright?" He stuttered slightly.   
  
Though it was painful for him, Elladan ignored the discomfort and sat up in the bed and gently wrapped his arms around Elrohir's back, pulling his twin forward in a hug.  
  
"No Elrohir…no I am fine." Came the shaky reply.  
  
"Then…why are you…crying?"  
  
"Because…I am happy."   
  
Elrohir looked at his twin and smiled at the joyous look in his eyes.  
  
Just then the door to the room opened and Moranuen stepped in with Celboril behind him.  
  
"Elrohir, would you like…" Moranuen stopped when he saw Elladan sitting up in his bed. "Elladan! You're awake!"  
  
Celboril left to get Lord Elrond as Moranuen walked over to Elrohir and Elladan, a smile on his face.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Terrible." Elladan complained with a small moan, prompting Elrohir to help ease him back in his bed. "I ache and my chest hurts a fair bit."  
  
"I'm not surprised. That's where the arrow hit you."  
  
"Arrow?"  
  
As Moranuen explained how Elrohir had come back the previous night with him badly wounded, Lord Elrond and Celboril came into the room. The elven lord smiled at his son.  
  
"How do you feel my son?"  
  
"Moranuen just asked that." Elladan grumbled. "I do not wish to repeat myself."  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are back to normal." Celboril said with a smile from behind Moranuen.  
  
As the older twin rolled his eyes, Elrohir spoke for his brother, "He said that he felt terrible; achy all over and his chest hurts."  
  
The lord of Rivendell smiled and gave a nod to Elrohir and took one of Elladan's hands, "You worried me my son."  
  
"I'm sorry father." Elladan replied.  
  
Elladan felt a twinge of guilt inside him for worrying his father. Ever since Aragorn's disappearance a year ago Elrond had been deeply hurt by it and now worried about his sons much more than he used to. But like Legolas, he believed his human son was still alive.  
  
"What I want to know is who did this and why." Elrond finally spoke.  
  
Celboril nodded in silent agreement as Moranuen scoffed and replied, "Someone who has a grievance with elves."  
  
Elrohir slowly lowered his head as he tried to blink away tears.  
  
For he had indeed seen who had fired that arrow that had nearly killed his brother, but his heart refused to believe it.  
  
Elrohir sighed and looked out the window across the room and softly murmured, "Estel."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Legolas couldn't believe it; he simply could not believe it.  
  
The person who had fired this dark arrow…it couldn't be…Aragorn…  
  
"No…it can't be…could it?"  
  
The arrow was unmistakably Aragorn's arrow, therefore it had to be Aragorn that had fired it.  
  
Legolas shook his head, not allowing himself to think that way, but the growing evidence was pointing to no other outcome.  
  
The elf prince glanced up to the direction that the projectile had been shot from and made his way over.  
  
He bent down and noticed the imprinted foot marks in the ground and traced them across the ground. Standing up and placing both arrows in his quiver, he followed the tracks at a brisk pace.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"The master will not be pleased Elmorn."  
  
The man grimaced, forcing his teeth together as he spun to face the orc talking to him.  
  
"You think I do not know that?" He replied sharply.   
  
"Then perhaps the master was wrong to trust you to complete this mission." Another said.  
  
The man's eyes widened with a seething fury and he swiftly pulled out his sword, pointing the blade up to the orc's neck.  
  
"Do not question my loyalties or my abilities." He said in a demonic tone. "I obey my master without hesitation and my skills are flawless. What fails me is the remainder of my conscience."  
  
The orcs sneered and glared at the human who turned his gaze back into the forest and lowering his blade.  
  
"Then perhaps the master will need to beat that last bit out of you."  
  
The tall mortal involuntarily flinched.  
  
The memories of the last time he had been 'given a lesson' by his master were still raw in his mind and the dull pain across his back made itself known for a moment.  
  
"Or we could do it for you." The lead orc said, clutching the whip in his hand more tightly.  
  
The man inhaled and exhaled just a little jittery and he turned back to the orcs.  
  
"Do as you what you must, just as long as the voice inside my mind leaves me I care not what you do."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Legolas heard the screeching of delighted orcs as he passed from tree to tree and he shuddered.  
  
He knew that they were torturing some helpless soul by the sound of their jeers and the pace of his breathing increased as the sounds got louder.  
  
As the elf prince settled into a crouched position in one of the trees he stretched upward just a little so that he could get a better view of what was happening in front of him.  
  
There was a small clearing and indeed within it there were screaming orcs.  
  
But when his eyes flickered to what they were screaming at, his whole body froze.  
  
A stray beam of moonlight entered the clearing and fell upon the face of the victim of the orcs and all breath left the elf's tense body.  
  
There, pushed up against a tree, being whipped mercilessly, was the man he had been searching for, for one whole year.  
  
It was Aragorn.  
  
Legolas couldn't believe it.   
  
He had hoped beyond all hope that Estel was still alive, and now that he had found him he couldn't believe it.  
  
What was even worse was that he was being tortured by orcs.  
  
A bubbling rage stewed within the elf prince and before his mind had registered what he was doing, he had an arrow already notched to his bow and sent it flying.  
  
The surprised shriek of the first orc rang out through the air as it fell dead to the damp ground. The other orcs stopped their torment and turned, only to be ambushed by a wave of deadly arrows.  
  
There hadn't been many orcs there in the camp, so they were all easily slain before they had any clue as to who was attacking them.  
  
Aragorn slid down the large tree trunk panting heavily as Legolas leapt down from the tree he was concealed in and rushed over to his human friend.  
  
"Strider! Oh the valar Strider!" He was crying as he made his way over to the man. "I knew you were alive! I just knew you were, though how I know not. What has happened to you all this time?"  
  
Pain stung and numbed most of his body, but Aragorn forced himself to look at his would-be savoir and glared when he saw the bodies of the orcs littering the ground.  
  
He began to breathe even more heavily as a burning rage fathomed up inside him. Legolas noticed the change and stopped.  
  
"Strider…Estel, what is it?"  
  
What…" He growled, slowly lifting his scratched and head up to pin the elf with a chilling glare. "What…have you done?!!!"  
  
Aragorn leapt to his feet and had his bow in his hand in a second. As fast as lightening he had notched an arrow and fired it.  
  
The black projectile slammed into Legolas' shoulder and the elf cried in surprise and shock, stumbling backwards.  
  
In the second it took for Aragorn to notch another arrow to his bow, Legolas stared in utter shock into the man's eyes and saw how they were different.  
  
They were not the usual silvery eyes he had known his human friend to have; they were glazed and as black as the night.  
  
Legolas drove himself to his feet and dodged the next incoming arrow and darted behind a nearby tree.  
  
The elf prince was now acting on instincts as he grabbed his bow, notching an arrow to it. All reason and logic had fled from his mind and he spun sharply around the tree.  
  
He only just managed to duck in time to avoid the third arrow and realised his own.  
  
It soared with the precise accuracy that Legolas was known for and it stuck the right side of Aragorn's chest.  
  
Both the man and elf's eyes went wide.  
  
Aragorn's eyes stared at the arrow protruding from his chest then glanced at Legolas.  
  
This time, the elf saw a change in the human's eyes. They were the eyes that truly belonged to Aragorn and Legolas barely heard his choked whisper.  
  
"L-L-Legolas…"  
  
Aragorn's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground.  
  
Legolas felt his bow slip from his fingers and his eyes went further wide and he found it increasingly difficult to breathe.   
  
"No…no…I…I didn't…mean…"  
  
Legolas stared at his fallen friend, whom he had only just found and now it appeared it had lost him, this time for good and no less by his own hand.  
  
Tears started falling thickly and fast down the elf's face as shock induced shudders wracked his body.  
  
He never meant to fire that arrow…it had all been on instincts.  
  
His mind was racing and pounding painfully.   
  
How could he? How could he have shot…killed his own friend…the friend he had been searching for all this time.  
  
"ARAGORN!!!!"  
  
The scream was heard over a vast distance, even as far as Rivendell.  
  
He held the bleeding form of Aragorn in his arms, burying his face in the ranger's black hair, sobbing uncontrollably and whispering over and over again to him that he didn't mean it, that he was sorry, praying for him to come back.  
  
It was only when a soft sound escaped between the man's lips that Legolas slowly lifted his head and looked at him more closely.  
  
Lying Aragorn on the ground, the elf prince leaned down and rested an ear on the man's chest.  
  
Words could not have expressed the utter relief and joy that came over Legolas when he felt the weak beating of the human's heart, as well as his breathing.  
  
Legolas shook himself back to his senses and without wasting a single second he carefully gathered Aragorn in his arms and stormed into a rapid sprint towards Rivendell.  
  
The arrow had not hit the man's heart. Though perilously weak, Aragorn was alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	5. A Friend Makes The Worst Enemy

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R   
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?!   
  
Author's Note ~ Here's the second story in my first LOTR trilogy (and probably not my last *hint hint* ^_~ ). The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Falling Into Silence'. It is exactly a year since the fall of Neron and the supposed 'death' of Aragorn. However during that time, Legolas has never given up the possibility that Aragorn may still be alive and has endlessly searched for him, without success. Then one night in Rivendell, Elladan is wounded and almost killed and it looks as though it was intentional. When Legolas begins to investigate, he discovers, much to his horror, that the evil responsible is from the depths of Mordor itself and a familiar darkness has a new and deadly weapon in its clutches, a weapon that Legolas could never bring himself to destroy.  
  
  
WARNING ~ This story contains acts of torture, violence and two accounts of implied rape. Nothing is handled in a graphic manner, however if you do not like these kinds of stories then please DO NOT read this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Darkness Haunting  
  
  
Chapter 5-A Friend Makes The Worst Enemy  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One is dominant, one is submissive  
One is strong, one is weak  
One is good, one is bad  
They fight, they clash  
For the right to live and flourish  
Once a victor rises  
So many things can be done,  
As the other can only watch  
In a single second,  
Enemies become friends  
Or friends become enemies  
Which one lives as a king within you?  
  
This is the constant struggle  
Between light and darkness  
  
----Halo Son  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dark.  
  
Why?  
  
Why was it so dark? He could not understand it.  
  
Even with his eyes open, all he saw around him was a void of black.  
  
He had the sensation of floating within this prison of darkness. He did not understand how or why. He could move, but his feet never touched a solid surface; he just drifted along the invisible currents that would appear whenever he moved or disappeared whenever he became still.  
  
Then, the silence began to break with the dull sound of voices.   
  
He listened, trying to work out where they were coming from, though they seemed to come from all around him.  
  
He began to recognise the voices.  
  
"LORD ELROND!!! SOMEONE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
"ESTEL!!!"  
  
'Elrohir?'  
  
"ESTEL! OH THE VALAR NO! ESTEL!!!"  
  
'Elladan?'  
  
All these voices were screaming his name in sheer terror, yet he could not see why.  
  
It was confusing him and hurting his mind.  
  
If he could hear them then why could he not see them? Why could he only see an ocean of demonic darkness? Where was the light? Where was the hope? Where was he?  
  
'Oh Illuvitar the light…'  
  
Then his eyes caught something.  
  
He didn't know what it was, but something was moving towards him from the depths of the gloomy atmosphere.  
  
How he could see his own hands let alone this…thing coming towards him when he was surrounded by black was a mystery to him.  
  
But he had no time to ponder as the object coming towards him formed into the figure of a person. He strained his eyes to see who it was.  
  
When he did recognise the figure, his mouth fell ajar.  
  
The figure walked up to him and stood right opposite him.  
  
It was him!  
  
But it couldn't be! He was him, or was this figure really him? Or was this all not real? His head began to hurt even more.  
  
His supposed mirror image fashioned a board smirk across his face and it made him shiver.  
  
No…this couldn't be him! He didn't smirk like that! He didn't look evil like that! He wasn't evil full stop!  
  
'Well, well, well, so this is the pathetic weakling that has been in control for all our life. Look at what he's come to; a coward, he is nothing!'  
  
Aragorn was struggling to comprehend all this and his bewilderment and shock were overwhelming him.  
  
'What…what are you talking about?'  
  
'Only your not in control anymore!' He ignored the question. 'I am in control now! For the first time I have been allowed to reveal myself and I shall not let go of this living! I will not allow myself to be commanded by you anymore!'  
  
This person was him…and yet it was not.  
  
Aragorn could not understand any of this…and yet he could.  
  
Just what was going on? Only they knew.  
  
'No…no you cannot!' Aragorn spoke the words, yet had not thought of saying them; they just rolled off his tongue. 'I will not let you!'  
  
'And you think you are able to stop me?' He replied darkly. 'You could not stop me when I almost killed your elven brother. You could not stop me when I almost killed your elven friend twice.' He then got a sinister glimmer in his eyes and he spoke the next words like stabbed his counterpart with a dagger of ice through his heart. 'You could not stop 'Him' from hurting you and setting me free!'  
  
Aragorn's breath caught in his throat and he froze. His body began shaking as raw memories flooded his mind and pulsed inside his head. He grabbed the side of his head.  
  
'No! No!'  
  
'Oh yes, oh yes.' He spoke as the pernicious grin on his lips getting wider. 'You are no man, you are no elf, you are nothing and I am everything!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'They never cared you know. The only reason they claim to love and care for you is because you are the Heir of Isildur. To them you are nothing more than a hindrance. They do not care for you! Why do you think they never came to save you from the master?'  
  
'STOP! Stop your lies! It is not true!'  
  
'Still, it matters not now. Our lord has crushed you. You now belong to the master.'  
  
'NO! I BELONG TO NO ONE! NO ONE!' Aragorn fell to his knees.  
  
'And you know what? This is all you're fault. Everything that has happened is because of you. Because you were not strong enough, because you still are not strong enough. You are weak, pathetic and you are a fool. You will never conquer over me again.' And as swiftly as he had come, he vanished.  
  
Hot, bitter tears spilled down the human's face as his fingers clawed at his head, trying to get rid of the scorching pain that would not leave him. His entire body seemed to be on fire.  
  
His screams of defiance and denial only echoed into the eerie silence of the dark.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hold him down!"  
  
Legolas grimaced as he attempted to hold Aragorn's arms down against the bed, as Elrohir tried to keep a grip on the thrashing human's legs.  
  
As the unexpected fit died down, Legolas glanced up at the elf lord with solicitous eyes, "What is happening to him?!"  
  
"I know not." Elrond replied as he finished bandaging up the wound on Aragorn's chest. "But for now I have done what I can. Now we must wait." He then looked at the elf prince. "Now you shall tell me what happened while I deal with your own injury.  
  
Legolas' eyes furrowed for a moment before a sharp pain reminded him of his arrow wound. The arrow was still embedded in his right shoulder; he had forgotten all about his own injury, as he was so desperate to save Aragorn.  
  
"Yes my lord." Legolas said quietly as the lord of Rivendell left the room the get more healing herbs.  
  
Elrohir walked silently and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. The elf prince almost jumped in surprise.  
  
"Elrohir…"  
  
The younger twin wore a concerned face as he stared into the prince's eyes. He could easily see Legolas was in a deep shock, the trauma of what had happened was all too much for him.  
  
"Elrohir…I am so sorry." He whispered, choking on his voice as the rapid flow of tears returned. "You must believe me…I…I never meant to…I never meant to hurt Estel."  
  
Elrohir shook his head in a gesture for the prince to speak no more. Instead the younger twin embraced Legolas, giving him a much-needed and comforting hug.  
  
But fate was only just beginning her torment…  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was near evening the following day.  
  
Legolas was staring out the window of his room and sighing heavily. The shock of the past day's events had still not worn off on him.  
  
For him, this was a worst case scenario.  
  
What had happened to his dear human friend that he knew a year ago? Why, how and what had he become now? The answers to these questions he did not have and his soul was torn because of it.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf prince turned around and saw Elladan walking up to him. Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Should you not be resting?"  
  
"I have grown tired of it." Elladan replied, standing next to Legolas. "I am alright."  
  
"But you are not fully healed."  
  
"I am healed enough to be allowed to be up." Elladan's eyes twinkled with a hint of merriment. "Besides, father is sleeping and cannot tell me to stay in bed."  
  
"Then…I shall for him."   
  
Elrohir walked up to his twin brother and the elf prince, a small smile on his face.  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes, "I need not for you to mother me as well Elrohir like Legolas just did."  
  
Legolas gave Elladan a mock undignified look, "I did not mother you."  
  
"You did so and do not deny it!"  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir walked out the room, the older twin and the elf prince locked in a mirthful battle to defend themselves; Elrohir just rolled his eyes.  
  
Then they heard a loud bang of a door being slammed. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir looked up and stared eye to eye with a fully awakened and armed with a bow and his old quiver.   
  
The second after he saw his elven brothers and elven friend, his hand fled behind him into the quiver.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Legolas practically screamed, pushing Elladan who fell on Elrohir.  
  
Not a moment too soon, for as the three elves fell to the floor an arrow whizzed past their heads and struck the wall.  
  
Legolas looked up to see the human running away from them down the hall.  
  
"How in the valar did Estel get his bow and arrows back?!" Elladan asked as he got to his feet, anxiousness flowing coarsely through his body. "We took them away when you arrived with him!"  
  
Legolas swallowed hard.  
  
"His original quiver was still in the room when we took him in there and I left my bow there too while Lord Elrond sought to my wound."  
  
"Why…does he want to…to…" Elrohir stuttered, choked up with fear and confusion.  
  
"He's not trying to hurt us now." Legolas said. "He's trying to get out!"  
  
The three elves tore down the halls after the young human, determined not to lose him again.  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir sped outside and gazed around trying to find the direction the young man went in.  
  
"Where…where is he?" Elrohir asked with apprehension tinted in his voice.  
  
The three elves split up to look for Aragorn and they quickly went separate ways…however that's where they went wrong.  
  
Watching the elves from above, hidden in on a large branch of a tree, was Aragorn.  
  
He mentally cursed himself for hiding in the tree and not just leaving as he was going to.  
  
Leaping and landing silently on the ground, the man turned and walked back inside.  
  
For a few minutes he walked down the halls of Imladris until he came upon Lord Elrond's room.  
  
Slowly he pushed the door open and peered inside. The elf lord was asleep on his bed; unaware of the intruder or the terrible danger he was now in.  
  
Aragorn walked round so he stood opposite the bed, staring right at the unconscious Elrond.  
  
Then slowly he drew an arrow, the last one in the quiver, the Mirkwood arrow that used to belong to Legolas.  
  
He notched it to Legolas' bow and took aim for Elrond's head.  
  
How ironic it would be, he thought, that the elf lord would die by his hand but not by his weapons.  
  
In a split second the arrow had left the bow.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	6. Two Sides To The Broken Coin

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R   
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?!   
  
Author's Note ~ Here's the second story in my first LOTR trilogy (and probably not my last *hint hint* ^_~ ). The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Falling Into Silence'. It is exactly a year since the fall of Neron and the supposed 'death' of Aragorn. However during that time, Legolas has never given up the possibility that Aragorn may still be alive and has endlessly searched for him, without success. Then one night in Rivendell, Elladan is wounded and almost killed and it looks as though it was intentional. When Legolas begins to investigate, he discovers, much to his horror, that the evil responsible is from the depths of Mordor itself and a familiar darkness has a new and deadly weapon in its clutches, a weapon that Legolas could never bring himself to destroy.  
  
  
WARNING ~ This story contains acts of torture, violence and two accounts of implied rape. Nothing is handled in a graphic manner, however if you do not like these kinds of stories then please DO NOT read this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Darkness Haunting  
  
  
Chapter 6-Two Sides To The Broken Coin  
  
  
  
  
A pair of elven eyes snapped open and a body hurtled itself to the side.  
  
The arrow hit the empty pillow.  
  
Aragorn spun his head and his eyes fixed on to those of the Elven Lord of Rivendell.  
  
'He knew…' the man thought, gripping the bow within his hand tightly.  
  
Indeed, Elrond had known that his young human son had entered the room. It was his footfalls that had betrayed the man. No matter how quiet they were, the elf lord could easily recognise those of Aragorn's.  
  
Now he was standing opposite his foster son, staring at him with not a harsh gaze, but that of a concerned one.  
  
He could see in the man's eyes that he was not himself and some sort of deadly struggling was battling inside of him.  
  
He had first become aware of it when Legolas had returned with the wounded man. Just before he fell into the inflamed fit, the elf lord had heard the piercing scream of his son inside his mind.  
  
The cry had been intense and had been one of furious denial intertwined with a desperate plea for help.  
  
Elrond took a step towards Aragorn; the human took a step back. He had no arrows left in his quiver and no other weapon to use.  
  
Fear was rapidly filling the young human's eyes as he took another hasty step back, almost overbalancing and falling over.  
  
Elrond could see it, but he could not understand why Aragorn was showing the fearful signs towards him.   
  
"Estel…I wish to help you my son." He spoke softly in elvish. "You need not fear me."  
  
Aragorn felt his back bump lightly against the wall having backed up into it. He stared into his foster father's eyes and heard his words, but he was seeing and hearing something else.  
  
Then like lightening, a familiar face seemed to jump up right at him, hissing his name in a shallow shriek.  
  
Aragorn screeched in sheer terror and he down pushing his body as far as he could against the wall, bringing his arms up against his face in a futile attempt to hide.  
  
The elf lord had stepped back stunned when Aragorn had cried out and cowered away against the wall.  
  
It wasn't just the cry that had startled Elrond; it was Aragorn's fear induced actions that he was most concerned with.  
  
He had seen something similar to this long ago and he had prayed to the valar he would never have to see it again, but never dreamed he would see it from his human son.  
  
Aragorn was acting in a similar way to Elrohir had done when he had first awakened back in Rivendell, and he was acting in a similar manner that someone else had done.  
  
Elrond's breath caught in his throat as he kneeled down in front of his terrified son.  
  
He knew what had happened to him.  
  
The human jumped when he felt a pair of slender hands gently grip his shoulders. He was about to cry out again, when he heard someone whispering to him in elvish.  
  
"My son, it is alright." Elrond whispered softly to him. "I am here now. I will not let anyone or anything hurt you anymore."  
  
Aragorn tentatively peered up at the elf lord and searched his eyes trying to determine if he was telling the truth. His eyes then widened a little in slowly recognition.  
  
"F-F-Father?"  
  
A small smile tugged at Elrond's lips and he embraced his human son, pulling him close up against his chest, wrapping one hand on the man's head and the other on his back.  
  
"Yes, it is I Estel. It will be all right now. You will not be hurt anymore my son."  
  
Just as Aragorn began to relax in the elf lord's clasp, the loud noise of footfalls came assailing down the hallway and Legolas, Elladan and Elrorhir burst into the room.  
  
Aragorn yelled in fright and buried his face against Elrond's chest, trying to shy away from the newcomers. It was as if he were a small child again.  
  
Elrond gave his twin sons and the elf prince a look that told them to let him handle the situation.  
  
"Estel, it is okay." He spoke in elvish once more. "Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas will not hurt you, you know that."  
  
Aragorn turned his head to look at the three elves and they looked back, stunned at the scene they had just stumbled upon.  
  
The man had not long ago tried to kill them again, now he was visibly shaking in the elf lord's grasp like a frightened young child. They couldn't understand.  
  
"Elrohir, come here." Elrond said quietly.  
  
The younger twin obliged his father and walked to him, kneeling down next to him.  
  
"Yes ada?"  
  
Elrond then drew one hand around Elrohir shoulders, leading the younger elf's head to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry Elrohir." He said in a whisper. "I am sorry to you and Estel."  
  
Elrohir swallowed hard and blinked, only nodding in response.   
  
He knew that his father knew the truth.  
  
"Sorry for what ada?" Elladan asked.  
  
Legolas then breathed in sharply, suppressing a gasp and Elladan too had to do the same.  
  
Slowly creeping down the fair face of the elven lord of Imladris was a small, silver tear.  
  
"I am sorry." He whispered again.  
  
"F-Father…you…you are…crying…" Elladan whispered, completely and utterly stunned.  
  
"Lord Elrond…" Legolas whispered.  
  
The last time Elladan had seen his father cry was when his and Elrohir's mother, Celebrian, had left for the Grey Havens all those years ago.   
  
Legolas hadn't seen the elf lord cry at all. Like any other living being on Middle Earth he knew he was perfectly capable of crying, but Legolas had never thought he would actually see it.  
  
"No father." Elladan said, walking briskly over and using one of his fingers to wipe the tear from his father's face. "No…do not cry…please."  
  
Elrohir leaned upward and softly kissed his father's forehead, then placing his head back on his shoulder attempting to blink away his own tears.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I cannot Elladan." Lord Elrond said calmly. "Estel and Elrohir will tell you in their own time when they are ready."  
  
Elladan sighed in frustration but it was quickly vanquished when a hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Just give them both some time Elladan." Legolas said.  
  
Elladan smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
His attention was diverted when he saw a pale and semi-afraid looking Aragorn slowly walking into the Hall of Fire.  
  
Legolas smiled at his friend and walked over to him, placing a supporting hand on his shoulder. Aragorn flinched ever so slightly, but gave the elf prince a very weak smile.  
  
"Come my son." Elrond gestured for Aragorn to sit down at the table were dinner was being brought out. "Elladan will you find Elrohir please?"  
  
"Of course father." Elladan replied, walking out and heading for his twin brother's chambers.  
  
Legolas walked to the table and sat down next to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn ate little of the food, though that was hardly surprising.  
  
He was in a deep shock and seemed to exist in limbo, neither the light nor dark parts of him in control and the shock was the cause of it.  
  
Elrond watched Aragorn stare at the food on his plate with an empty gaze.  
  
"Perhaps Estel, you would do well to take some rest." He said.  
  
Aragorn merely nodded and got up from the table, slowly walking out and back to his room.  
  
Legolas looked after the human and, after excusing himself, followed him to his room. He gently tapped on the door then looked inside.  
  
He saw his human friend sitting on his bed, staring out the window, legs up against his chest with his head resting on his knees. Legolas quietly shut the door behind him and walked over to the man.  
  
"Strider?"  
  
Legolas then noticed the trails of liquid pearls streaking down his pale cheeks and the man began to murmur, "My fault…it was my fault…my fault…"  
  
"Oh Estel." Legolas whispered, sitting down on the bed next to the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No it's not. None of this is your fault Aragorn.."  
  
Aragorn suddenly turned, burying his face in Legolas' chest as he had done to Elrond earlier. Legolas was a little stunned, but slowly wrapped his arms around Aragorn's shoulders, embracing him and soothing him.  
  
"It will be alright Aragorn." Legolas said softly. "It was not your fault and you will overcome this. I will help you Aragorn, as will your father and brothers. We shall all help you. You will never be alone."  
  
The more Legolas said the more tears that rolled down the man's face.   
  
It would be a long road to recovery…but here was the start.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	7. Bitters Truths

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R   
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?!   
  
Author's Note ~ Here's the second story in my first LOTR trilogy (and probably not my last *hint hint* ^_~ ). The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Falling Into Silence'. It is exactly a year since the fall of Neron and the supposed 'death' of Aragorn. However during that time, Legolas has never given up the possibility that Aragorn may still be alive and has endlessly searched for him, without success. Then one night in Rivendell, Elladan is wounded and almost killed and it looks as though it was intentional. When Legolas begins to investigate, he discovers, much to his horror, that the evil responsible is from the depths of Mordor itself and a familiar darkness has a new and deadly weapon in its clutches, a weapon that Legolas could never bring himself to destroy.  
  
  
WARNING ~ This story contains acts of torture, violence and two accounts of implied rape. Nothing is handled in a graphic manner, however if you do not like these kinds of stories then please DO NOT read this fic.  
  
  
Extra Note ~ In this chapter there's a slight reference to the Mellon Chronicles, just some words that Legolas said in 'Mistaken Identity'. The series belongs to Cassia and Sio!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Darkness Haunting  
  
  
Chapter 7-Bitters Truths  
  
  
  
  
  
Several days passed without any serious incidents.  
  
The warm sum beamed down on the scenery below, for once not shunned by the clouds.  
  
Legolas glanced over to the dozing human, lying on the bright green grass with his head facing the clear skies.  
  
He smiled fondly before yelping in surprise as a shower of water splashed him in the face. He turned and glared darkly, though his expression had a tint of mirth, at the elven twins knee deep in water attempting to get each other soaked.  
  
"I'll thank you both not to include me in your game to drown each other!" He yelled.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked up at Legolas then looked at each other before mock menacing grins spread across their features.  
  
Legolas took the meaning straight away and started pushing himself back.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
As the twins walked towards the elf prince, Legolas leapt to his feet and turned to Aragorn with the intention of asking him to keep his brothers away from him, but then he remembered the man was asleep and rolled his eyes.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir leapt up on to the land, still advancing on the elf prince, who was continuing to back up slowing.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you." Legolas said in a serious tone, though the twin's mirth was infectious and a smile formed on his lips too.  
  
However, a faint whimper caused the three elves to stop their merry-making and turn.  
  
Aragorn was twisting a little in his sleep, an obvious sign of discomfort. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir went straight over to him.  
  
"Aragorn, Aragorn wake up." Legolas whispered in elvish.  
  
Aragorn bolted upright, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his forehead.  
  
"Are you alright Estel?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Aragorn gave a small nod and rested one hand on his head.  
  
Elladan knelt down in front of Aragorn and took the human's hands in his own, staring into his eyes with concern.  
  
"What happened Estel? Was it a nightmare?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Y-Yes."   
  
"Was it…about the demon?"  
  
Aragorn turned his gaze downwards, confirming Elladan's suspicion.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Elladan asked.  
  
Aragorn went tense under Elladan's grasp and he shook his head a little.  
  
"Elladan, I think it best if we do not force him to tell us. It might cause harm." Elrohir spoke softly then kneeled behind Aragorn. "It is alright Estel, you need not tell us."  
  
"Elrohir…" Elladan began then closed his eyes. "I want to know."  
  
"Elladan…" Elrohir looked downward, a flicker of pain visible. "Estel is surely not ready and I know I am not. The burden that we bare…I am not ready to re-live it. Please…just give us a little more time…"  
  
"I can't!" Elladan suddenly snapped unintentionally. "Elrohir I want to help you lift that burden from your soul but I do not know how! If I knew what the demon had done to you I would know how to help you!"  
  
"You are helping us Elladan." Elrohir replied, standing up and walking to face him.   
  
"I do not feel as though I am! Why will you not allow me to help you through the suffering you have endured brother?"  
  
"Elladan…please do not do this!" Elrohir's voice was filled with a desperate pleading for Elladan to understand.   
  
"Let me help you Elrohir…please…" Elladan clasped his brother's shoulders.  
  
"I cannot tell you Elladan! I cannot!"   
  
"Elrohir…"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas all jumped slightly at the sharp raised voice. They all looked at Aragorn, who was staring at the arguing twins with a thin layer of moisture in his eyes.  
  
"Estel you don't have to!" Elrohir quickly said, instantly guessing what the young human was going to do.  
  
Aragorn lowered his head, taking no heed from Elrohir's words.  
  
"I know not what happened during the fall, I just remember that one moment I was falling and the next everything was black. I thought I was dead, but I was swiftly proven wrong." He took a deep breath. "I woke up next to a campfire…"  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
  
Aragorn groaned heavily and blinked several times as he tried to bring sight into focus.  
  
The first thing he recognised was a small campfire and the sound of unfamiliar voices.  
  
"Ah, he awakens master."  
  
Aragorn then realised his hands were tied behind his back. However before he could attempt to free them, two pairs of rough hands forced him to sit up.  
  
The man's eyes widened when he looked into the face of one of his captors; an orc.  
  
His heart began to race as he stared at the faces of all those round the campfire, all of them were orcs.  
  
"Fear not young human, they will not attack unless they have commands from me."   
  
Aragorn turned at the sound of the voice and saw, on the other side of the camp, a tall figure with the skin colour of black. A sinister smirk was worn across the face of the being and slowly he made his way to where Aragorn was sitting.  
  
In the darkness he could easily be mistaken for a man, for he had the looks of any man, but appearances were deceptive in this case. This creature was no man, but a demon, a follower to the dark lord.  
  
He grabbed Aragorn's chin with his claw-like hands cruelly, examining the human.  
  
Aragorn wrenched his face from the cold grip, "What do you want with me?!"  
  
The demon sneered and kneeled down in front of the man.  
  
"You…human…are a very curious creature indeed, unlike the rest of your weak kind." He grabbed his face this time. "You are a strong young one. You do not give in easily to fear or despair. You manage to find hope in the most of hopeless of situations, I have witnessed it when you were Neron's prisoner."  
  
Aragorn blinked in surprise, "You knew Neron?"  
  
The demon laughed, "Knew him? He was my slave you fool!" He smirked at the surprise in the ranger's eyes. "I am know as Muerte, but as of now you shall call me master. Your skills will be most useful to me"  
  
(A/N ~ Anyone who can guess what the demon's name means gets an Elrond plushie!)  
  
Aragorn glared darkly at the demon, "I call no one master and I answer to no one nor am I a slave to anyone." His eyes became even narrower. "I will never be a slave to darkness."  
  
The demon's eyes flared a little in anger, but it was quickly replaced with a demonic look of amusement.  
  
"I see you have a strong will human." The demon stood up and walked to the side. "No matter. Once I am done with you, you shall obey my ever command."  
  
With a nod gesture, the demon ordered the orcs to give Aragorn a severe beating and that they did, while he stood there watching in pleasure.  
  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas stood in utter silence, listening to Aragorn re-account his experiences at the hands of the demon.  
  
Like a single snowflake flittering to the ground, a single silver tear crept down Aragorn's face, finally falling on the grass blades.  
  
"Through everything he did to me…still I would not give in to the darkness." The man continued in a hush whisper. "After several months he had tried everything to break my spirit, or so I thought." Aragorn looked up at Elladan, a deep pain ebbing within them. Finally he lowered his head and his shoulders started hitching. "I couldn't stop him. I tried…but I couldn't…he was too strong…I couldn't stop him."  
  
Legolas moved forward and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's shoulders, embracing his human friend in a hug. Elladan looked at Elrohir.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
Elrohir looked down, trying to suppress his own tears and muttered, "He took something from us…took something that we will never have again."  
  
Elrohir's words then struck Legolas like the hilt of a sword to his head. His eyes widened in slow realisation as it suddenly dawned on him and he remembered words that he himself had spoken to Aragorn some time ago.  
  
'All too swiftly the world will rob you of your innocence and I would not see that happen too soon.'  
  
The elf prince breathed heavily as the truth sunk it. His worst fears had come true. This was the answer to the riddle, the answer to what the demon had done.  
  
He glanced at Elrohir, "No…he…he didn't…"  
  
Elladan looked grief-stricken and horrified. What colour was in his face had drained and his breath hitched in his throat. Legolas could see the older twin was trying valiantly to fight off tears.  
  
Elrohir turned to Elladan, his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Now you know Elladan." He said in a bitter tone. "I hope you are happy."  
  
Elladan watched stunned as Elrohir knelt by Aragorn and hugged him tightly. Legolas backed away to give them some space and looked at Elladan.  
  
However the older twin had already turned and started walking back towards home.  
  
Legolas suspected he had taken Elrohir words to heart. In truth he knew the younger twin was angry with himself, not Elladan, in much the same way Elladan acted whenever someone got hurt.  
  
Legolas was then brought back from his trail of thoughts by Elrohir's loud sigh.   
  
"Legolas, please go to Elladan." Elrohir asked, still holding Aragorn. "I fear he is hurting very much so, now more than ever."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding and walked briskly off after Elladan.  
  
"Elladan! Elladan wait!"  
  
"I wish to be alone Legolas." Elladan replied quietly, continuing to walk away from the elf prince.  
  
Legolas sighed, but carried on walking after Elladan.  
  
"Elladan…please…"  
  
"Legolas! Leave me in peace, please!" Elladan snapped before walking away again.  
  
The elf prince stopped and stared after the older twin. He sighed heavily and decided it would be better to talk to him later.  
  
Legolas then went back to find Aragorn and Elrohir.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	8. Songs Of Healing Songs of Hope

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R   
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?! I do however own the songs used in this chapter and I thank my friend, Katie, for translating them into elvish for me.  
  
Author's Note ~ Here's the second story in my first LOTR trilogy (and probably not my last *hint hint* ^_~ ). The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Falling Into Silence'. It is exactly a year since the fall of Neron and the supposed 'death' of Aragorn. However during that time, Legolas has never given up the possibility that Aragorn may still be alive and has endlessly searched for him, without success. Then one night in Rivendell, Elladan is wounded and almost killed and it looks as though it was intentional. When Legolas begins to investigate, he discovers, much to his horror, that the evil responsible is from the depths of Mordor itself and a familiar darkness has a new and deadly weapon in its clutches, a weapon that Legolas could never bring himself to destroy.  
  
  
WARNING ~ This story contains acts of torture, violence and two accounts of implied rape. Nothing is handled in a graphic manner, however if you do not like these kinds of stories then please DO NOT read this fic.  
  
This chapter is specially dedicated to Katie Petruzzelli for helping me translate the songs to elvish and to Prince Tyler Briefs cause she loves the elven twins of Rivendell. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Darkness Haunting  
  
  
Chapter 8-Songs Of Healing; Songs of Hope  
  
  
  
  
A few more days passed since Legolas and Elladan has discovered about the horrible truth of the extent of the evil that the demon, Muerte, had done to Aragorn and Elrohir.  
  
Legolas sighed a little before getting up from the chair he has been resting in, in the Great hall of fire. It was late and although he didn't feel like it, he needed sleep.  
  
Legolas walked down the silent hall towards his room when he was stopped by a muffled sound coming from Aragorn's room.  
  
Legolas peered into the man's room, slightly opening the door so he could get a better look inside.  
  
He could see his human friend struggling, twisting and turning in his bed. He seemed to be having another nightmare.  
  
Legolas quietly stepped into the room and softly shut the door behind him and walked over to the chair next to the man's bed and sat down silently, not awaking him.  
  
He watched with aggrieved eyes as Aragorn contorted within his bed, reliving his torture in his dreams.  
  
How much Legolas hated watching Aragorn suffer like this. He wanted to do something to help him, but knowing just the kind of evil he had been put through, he wasn't sure what he could do.  
  
Then he remembered Lord Elrond's words. Simply being with Aragorn and reassuring him and giving him unspoken comfort and support was enough to help him.   
  
To Legolas, it was far better than watching his human friend writhe in pain and anguish, as he seemed to do so.  
  
Seeing Aragorn struggle as he did, it was too much for the elf prince to bare any longer. He had seen his human friend suffer enough.  
  
Legolas stood up from the chair and leaned down to the human's ear, whispering softly in elvish. His words had a momentary calming effect on Aragorn, but it was all the time Legolas needed.  
  
Carefully the elf prince wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders and gently lifted him up and sat down on the bed behind him, delicately bringing Aragorn back down so he rested against the elf's chest.  
  
In his fevered sleep Aragorn twisted, whimpering under Legolas' gentle but firm touch. With a small smile Legolas brushed the man's damp hair and began to sing.  
  
  
Lu'me,   
Nalla garnech le   
Cheba i estel cuin   
  
(Sometimes,   
You have to cry   
To keep the hope alive)  
  
Lu'me,   
Nalla garnech le   
Cheba i galad lhach   
  
(Sometimes,   
You have to cry   
To keep the light aflame)  
  
Lu'me,   
Nalla garnech le   
Ana ta umea u talnotto sule li'n   
  
(Sometimes,   
You have to cry   
To prove that evil cannot crush your soul)  
  
  
The light and soft elvish singing drifted through ever hall, drifted through every corner, drifted through every part of Rivendell. The dark and ominous clouds above seemed to suddenly dissipate and the light of the moon beamed down to those below.  
  
  
Im ae cen hen li'n   
Caure i le mor   
Eith querna si   
Toron o ni'n ore   
Im si   
A im uvau ten talta le   
  
(I can see in your eyes   
How much you fear the dark   
Well just turn around now   
Brother of my heart   
I am here   
And I won't let you fall)  
  
Pel edol a nalla   
Im cheba estel cuin li'n   
Pel edol a nalla   
Im cheba galad lhach li'n   
Pel edol a nalla   
Im uva ten umea talnotto sule li'n   
  
(Go ahead and cry   
I'll keep your hope alive   
Go ahead and cry   
I'll keep your light aflame   
Go ahead and cry   
I won't let evil crush your soul)  
  
  
The elvish song calmed Aragorn and he relaxed in Legolas' clasp. Though his breathing was still ragged and sharp, he was beginning to heal.   
  
On the outside was the most obviously place, but inside where the eye could not see, that too was starting to revive, though much more slowly. Those deep-rooted scars would take years to mend, but in time they would, though they would never fully heal.  
  
Droplets of silver began to form in the man's eyes and they trickled freely down his pale face.   
  
With a brush of his finger, Legolas wiped them away from his closed, tightly shut eyes and leaned down so his forehead rested on Aragorn's.  
  
  
Im uva nautha piinea mellon ni'n   
Pel edol a nalla   
Im uve intyale ya matha le   
Wil Im ar le an el tu'l.   
Tir esse ni'n hen, noldo han sanda le  
Tangado orcal a cae   
A cuiva guin anar.   
  
(I won't think any less, my friend   
So go ahead and cry   
I can't imagine what you feel   
But I will stand by your side   
Look in my eyes, you know it's true   
Now stand tall, proud and strong   
And rise with the sun)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The Great hall of Fire was radiant with dancing shades of orange, yellow, red and gold as the flames of the warm fire flickered and crackled in the soothing atmosphere.  
  
The corner of Elrohir's mouth curled into a smile as his ears picked up the soft elvish singing floating through the halls and walked into the room.  
  
As he did so, he saw Elladan sitting on a chair in front of the fire, gazing into it. The colours of the energetic kindle seemed to prance across his face and almost giving a whole new look to the older twin.  
  
Elrohir opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when he noticed something about his twin brother.  
  
He gazed into the fire as if entranced by it and the light cast upon his face revealed a hidden truth.  
  
He looked starkly pale and his whole body seemed to exude a certain weariness that immersed him like a shadow. In veracity, after the last encounter with his twin, Elladan had not eaten for several days and had little or no sleep.  
  
Elladan bitterly resented himself and his actions in forcing Aragorn to tell him what the demon had done to him and Elrohir. From that cold glare Elrohir had given him afterwards, Elladan was sure his twin hated him. He was sure he had pushed both his brothers away and now felt lost, alone and cut off.  
  
His heart was aching and bleeding with regret and sorrow and the shock itself from the horrible discovery of truth was now slowly crushing him.   
  
An enraged guilt was swallowing him alive and he couldn't stop it, not that he wanted to stop it. Over and over his mind kept betraying him, blaming him for everything that had happened to Elrohir and Aragorn and whether he knew it or, such rebukes were killing him.  
  
Elladan was dying.  
  
Elrohir slowly walked towards his twin brother, tipping his head curiously and worriedly.  
  
"Elladan?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Elladan? Please…"  
  
"What?"  
  
Elrohir sighed quietly; at least Elladan was talking.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Elrohir's eyebrows furrowed in silent frustration at his brother's one-word replies and he sat down on the arm of the chair, looking over Elladan's face.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Elladan? You're not looking well brother." A small smile curled on his face and his voice brimmed with a tint of humour. "You're beginning to look like a goblin again."  
  
Elladan made no reply and Elrohir sighed.  
  
"Please Elladan…talk to me brother."  
  
Elladan glanced at his twin and replied, "How can I when I have nothing to say?"  
  
"You must have something to say Elladan." Elrohir said softly. "Or you would not keep it inside you as you are."  
  
Elladan sighed, "Nay brother, I have nothing inside of me."  
  
Elrohir guessed there was something more to that comment than just the obvious.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just what I said. I have nothing within me…I am empty."  
  
Elrohir's suspicions were correct.  
  
"Of course you are not empty! You have me…Estel…fa-"  
  
"I am like a shadow." Elladan interrupted. "I have nothing because I am nothing."  
  
"Stop it Elladan!" Elrohir replied with a fierce tone. "That's not true and you know it! You are my brother. You are brother to Estel, friend to Legolas and son of Lord Elrond. How can you say you are nothing when you are so much?!"  
  
Elladan made no comeback. Instead he stood up and started walking towards the other end of the room to leave. Elrohir stood up as well, watching him.  
  
"I am sorry I cannot be the brother you want me to be." Elladan murmured as he walked.  
  
Elrohir's eyes widened and he jumped forward a few steps, "What are you talking about Elladan?! Of course you're the brother I want you to be!"  
  
When Elladan didn't reply, Elrohir walked forward again, his eyes raging, "Why are you always blaming yourself Elladan?!"  
  
That got a response, for Elladan stopped walking and stood still, though he didn't turn around.  
  
"It's always the same Elladan, your always blaming yourself for things you cannot control!" Elrohir continued. "Arathorn and Gilraen, mother, all injuries involving me, Estel and even father and Legolas, you have always blamed yourself for them all!"  
  
Elladan breathed in sharply as tears began to well in his eyes as Elrohir accounted for all the time he had blamed himself for accidents and injuries. The bitter memories stung his heart, as did the tone of Elrohir's voice, though he knew the twin couldn't help it.  
  
"You cannot do this Elladan." Elrohir finally said in a calmer voice. "You cannot put blame on your shoulders when it is not your blame to carry."  
  
Elladan's eyes widened as he heard the last words Elrohir spoke. His mother had often used the exact same words to him when he was a young one and old memories came flooding back.  
  
"If mother were here, she would say the same." Elrohir whispered, lowering his head a little as his own tears began to form. "It…it is my fault."  
  
Elladan spun around, staring long and hard at his twin, "W-What?"  
  
Elrohir faltered a little, closing his eyes tight, "I was not strong enough...if I had fought him off this would not have happened to Estel or myself. If I had been like you Elladan...brave and strong....instead of a coward this would not have happened!"  
  
Elrohir was beginning to sound just like he did when he was a young child and Elladan was having none of it. Long ago, he thought he had taught Elrohir just how strong he was, but it appeared as though he needed reminding.  
  
Elladan walked over to him and gripped both his shoulders tightly, surprising the younger twin.  
  
"How dare you say that! How DARE you say that Elrohir!" He said, his eyes burning with a mixture of anger and sorrow. "No coward are you brother, no coward! If you had been anything less than brave and strong you would've died after the demon had finished his use for you!" Elladan looked down, letting go of Elrohir's shoulders. "Me? Brave and strong? That I am not brother. I am the one who is a coward."  
  
Elrohir's mouth was wide and he felt stunned, but he quickly shook himself out of it, "You were the one brave enough to defend Estel!"  
  
"You would've done the same Elrohir, I know. You were the one brave enough to face the demon to protect Estel…and you had to…for I was not there to protect you both and so Elrohir, it is my fault."  
  
Elladan glanced upwards, letting go of a shaky breath as silent silver tracked its way down his face and he continued.  
  
"Oh if only I could take both your pain and Estel's away from you and place it on my shoulders. You are right, I will never know how you feel, but if it could take away your pain I wish I could! It was my fault! MY FAULT! My rage took control and I couldn't help myself! I should've contained my anger! I should've protected you and Estel from harm because I am your brother! That is my duty! It is what I am meant to do! I failed.....I failed you and I failed Estel. I failed my family, my friends and myself. I failed you all. I cannot live with that."  
  
As Elrohir stared in shock at the confession from his older twin, Elladan took a step back and his eyes became half lidded. Before Elrohir could respond, Elladan collapsed on the floor.  
  
"ELLADAN!" Elrohir cried as he kneeled next to his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
It was then Elrohir realised just how far Elladan's legacy of self-guilt ran and it horrified him. He also realised how far along Elladan's fading process was and he began to choke up with tears, his body trembling in fear.  
  
"No Elladan…no…" He sobbed. "I would've died if it had been me in your place Elladan. I could not live knowing what you have gone through to protect me. Please Elladan, you can not do this. You're stronger than this."  
  
Elladan inhaled sharply as his eyes gazed weakly into the tear filled ones of his twin brother and he almost whimpered, "It hurts Elrohir…it hurts."  
  
"I know it hurts Elladan." Elrohir whispered, using his free hand to stroke his brother's hair. "And I hurt seeing you hurt." He leaned forward so their forehead touched. "But you can not leave me brother. You must be strong."  
  
"I can't face this pain anymore brother." Elladan whispered. "The pain of knowing what I could've prevented."  
  
"Please Elladan, please stop blaming yourself." Elrohir replied. "If you hadn't lost your anger when you did then you might have suffered the same fate as Estel and myself. Elladan you can't leave Estel…you cannot leave me to face this pain alone. You must remain strong for us. Do you not see brother? It is because of your strength that we have lived."  
  
Elladan listened in silence as his brother continued, "We all depend on you Elladan. You give us strength, you give us light, you give us hope. How do you think Estel and I have managed to cope with what has happened? It is because of Legolas, father but most importantly you." Elrohir softly kissed Elladan's forehead and smiled weakly. "I love you so much brother. Help me be strong by being strong yourself."  
  
As Elrohir took one of Elladan's pale hands, the meaning of his brother's words dawned on Elladan.   
  
He was letting guilt, fear and pain take control of him and letting it kill him, blinded to the fact that so many people needed him. They needed him to be the strong and unwavering being that he was so they too could follow him and be the same.  
  
Elladan stared up into his brother eyes and with a small smile and nod, his own eyes closed. Elrohir's heart jumped for a second, in fear that his brother had gone, but after a quick check he found he was still breathing and his heartbeat, though weak, was steady.  
  
Elrohir now knew his brother would fight the darkness that had been slowly swallowing him, but it would take time.   
  
Carefully Elrohir picked up his twin brother and carried him into his chambers, laying him down upon his bed and wrapping the blankets around his pale frame. Taking a chair that resided on the other side of the room, Elrohir placed it next to where his brother lay and sat down next to him, holding one of his hands.  
  
"I will not leave your side brother." He whispered. "I will stay here until you awaken."  
  
With a smile he let a song enter his mind.  
  
  
Im naeth  
naeth na le  
Mathon del  
Matha del na le  
  
Mornie utulie  
  
(I hurt  
You hurt too  
I feel pain  
You feel pain too  
  
Darkness has come)  
  
Nallon  
Nalla na le  
Norie amarth  
Ne ngwalme ephel met  
  
Mornie utulie  
  
(I cry  
You cry too  
Why must fate  
Bind us in suffering  
  
Darkness has come)  
  
Toron Im ucaure  
Hir noldo le  
ucaure na  
A utuva i galad  
  
Mornie alanta  
  
(But brother I fear not  
So you must learn  
Not to fear too  
And find the light  
  
Darkness will fall)  
  
Im pel le, nallan le  
Beriatho le, lalaitho le  
Im mel le, golo ve eithel le  
Mae cara le, mae cara Im  
  
Mornie alanta  
  
(I hold you, cry with you  
I cherish you, laugh with you  
I love you, I know you do too  
You forgive, I forgive  
  
Darkness will fall)  
  
Toron nin, si tongado Im  
Vanina guinon  
Area na lin  
A thalar uva vin  
  
Mornie alantie  
  
(So my brother, here I stay  
Right where I belong  
Next to your side  
And our strength will bind  
  
Darkness has fallen)  
  
Wille, celiel a ol  
Ve soron narie hwesta  
Metta telim  
Na galad, mel a estel  
  
Mornie alantie  
  
(Fly, soar, dream  
Like an eagle upon the breeze  
Together we shall return  
To light, love and hope  
  
Darkness has fallen)  
  
Si' telim cuiva metta  
Ve i anar, orchal a thalion  
Aina toron ore nin  
  
(Now we shall rise together  
Like the sun, proud and strong  
Dear brother of my heart)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
  
  
*hands out Elrond plushies to everyone* I think everyone deserves one for being faithful reviewers and for not killing me for the torture I've put everyone through ^-^ 


	9. Once More Into Darkness

Author ~ Halo Son  
  
Rating ~ R   
  
Disclaimer ~ How many times must I say I don't own Lord of the Rings?!   
  
Author's Note ~ Here's the second story in my first LOTR trilogy (and probably not my last *hint hint* ^_~ ). The characters Trelan, Raniean, Celboril and Moranuen are made up characters belonging to Cassia and Sio and they gave me permission to use them in my story, so DO NOT steal them!  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Falling Into Silence'. It is exactly a year since the fall of Neron and the supposed 'death' of Aragorn. However during that time, Legolas has never given up the possibility that Aragorn may still be alive and has endlessly searched for him, without success. Then one night in Rivendell, Elladan is wounded and almost killed and it looks as though it was intentional. When Legolas begins to investigate, he discovers, much to his horror, that the evil responsible is from the depths of Mordor itself and a familiar darkness has a new and deadly weapon in its clutches, a weapon that Legolas could never bring himself to destroy.  
  
  
WARNING ~ This story contains acts of torture, violence and two accounts of implied rape. Nothing is handled in a graphic manner, however if you do not like these kinds of stories then please DO NOT read this fic.  
  
  
Extra Note ~ I'm glad you all like your Elrond plushies ^-^ I'm sure that I'll find some reason to give more LOTR plushies in the next story, but I shall warn you that you'll need to cuddle up with your Elrond plushies when you read the final story. Anyway, sadly this is the last part of Darkness Haunting. I'm sooooooooooo happy that you've all enjoyed it (well stuck with it at least, lol!). Coming next will be…well just wait until u get to the bottom ^_~ Oh yeah, another little mention from the Mellon Chronicles in this chappie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Lord Of The Rings  
  
  
Darkness Haunting  
  
  
Chapter 9-Once More Into Darkness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn watched with a small smile as Legolas approached him and sat beside him on the warm grass.  
  
"How fare my brothers?"  
  
"No change I'm afraid Aragorn." Legolas replied. "Elladan still lies in the sleeping world and Elrohir refuses to leave his side."  
  
Aragorn sighed heavily, "It has been 3 days Legolas."  
  
Legolas nodded mutely, "More time may pass before he awakens. From what Elrohir told me, he was close to death. Even when he does awaken it will take more time for him to fully recover." He sighed as heavily as Aragorn before. "It will take much time for us all to heal."  
  
There was an odd silence before Aragorn spoke.  
  
"I am glad Elladan forced me to explain what Muerte had done." He glanced at Legolas. "I cannot run or hide from the fears of what has past. I must face them, or I will doom myself to the shadow of fear itself and I will not allow that."  
  
The elf prince smiled at the man's courage and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small but reassuring squeeze.  
  
"And I will be here to help you face them my friend."  
  
Aragorn smiled gratefully then stared at the rippling reflection of himself and Legolas in the crystal clear water of the Bruinen river.  
  
"Elladan fears that which he cannot control." He spoke quietly, as if to himself. "When things happen that he knows he cannot prevent it is instinctive to him to place blame on his shoulders. More than anything he fears that he will soon no longer be able to protect me from life."  
  
Legolas looked thoughtfully at the human then replied, "Nay, that is not what he fears most Aragorn. What Elladan fears most is that someday he will no longer be able to protect you from death."  
  
"For I am mortal and my fate is sealed within the circles of this world where as you elves are not."  
  
"That is almost true my friend." The elf prince looked into the silver eyes of his human companion. "It is true we elves are immortal and disease nor time can age us to death, but wherever you go Strider a part of me will always follow, even in death."  
  
Aragorn smiled at this and replied, "As a part of me will live forever with you, wherever you may go."  
  
The man and elf prince smiled and fell into a peaceful silence.  
  
As birds chirped to each other and flew across the river upon the small breeze, Aragorn let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. Legolas looked across at him.  
  
"Something more trouble you."  
  
"Legolas…I will not rest or recover easy knowing he is still out there." Aragorn looked grimly in the elf's eyes. "He will come for me."  
  
Legolas blinked in surprise at the man, but Aragorn continued, "He knows who I am Legolas, how could he not?" He bit his bottom lip. "I am threat so long as he lives. He may come for me or he may call upon me and I fear that darkness inside of me. It has always been there, but he awoke it and he no doubt will try again."  
  
"What are you suggesting Strider?" Legolas asked, knowing full well that the ranger was planning something.  
  
"I cannot remain here while he still lives." The human stood up, Legolas quickly joined him.   
  
"You cannot go to him!" Legolas' tone was that of shock.   
  
"Nay I must, if only to see through his death." Aragorn's eyes narrowed as they filled with a locked up fury. "And I will not allow him to live with the suffering he has caused."  
  
"You speak of vengeance Aragorn." Legolas spoke with shaky breath. "It will solve nothing."  
  
"Perhaps, but in any case I cannot stay here while he lives. I am an omen to my home and that and those I love. If he should come or call upon me, I dread I may cause to destroy it."  
  
Legolas could see in Aragorn's eyes that it would be futile to attempt to persuade the human out of this decision and he shook his head.  
  
"Stubborn human. Then allow me to come with you." The elf prince raised a hand to stave off protest from the man. "I will not allow you to go alone and you know I will follow you even if you tell me I cannot come."  
  
"Now who's the stubborn one? Very well Legolas, but I shall not leave until Elladan has awoken." He smiled. "Thank you my friend."  
  
Hurrying footfalls alerted the man and elf to an approaching friend and they saw Moranuen running to them, a smile decorated his face.  
  
"Estel! Legolas! You must return quickly!" Moranuen replied, still grinning while catching his breath. "Elladan has woken up!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each and with smiles as big almost as big as their faces, the quickly followed Moranuen.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Slowly his eyes began to open.  
  
He could see light all around him and his hissed under his breath from it.  
  
He could hear several voices and blinked his eyes hard so his vision could get used to the light and bring everything into focus.  
  
Gradually he saw the face of his twin brother staring down at him with a joyous smile worn on his lips. Elladan couldn't help but smile himself.  
  
"I'm so glad your alright Elladan." Elrohir whispered, kissing his twin brother's forehead softly. "You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry Elrohir." Elladan replied quietly. "But do not fear now. I will be alright."  
  
"I know."  
  
It was at that choice moment that Moranuen entered the room followed by Aragorn, Legolas, Celboril and Lord Elrond. Aragorn grinned in delight and practically flung himself at his elven brother, wrapping his arms around Elladan's neck.  
  
Elrohir couldn't stifle a laugh as neither Legolas, Moranuen or Celboril could not. Elladan seemed a little surprised but smiled and pulled Aragorn back just so he could look into the human's eyes.  
  
"I am very much relieved you are alright Elladan." Aragorn said quietly.  
  
Elladan nodded and pulled his human brother back into a hug. Like with Elrohir he was sure he had pushed Aragorn away, but it appeared not to be the case.  
  
Aragorn then lightly whacked Elladan's shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Elladan yelped, giving his twin brother a dark glare when they started snickering. "What was that for?"  
  
"Do NOT do that again brother." Aragorn said darkly, though his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Or I will be forced to hurt you."  
  
"I think you've done enough of that have you not Estel?" Moranuen teased, electing a cuff upside the head from Legolas.  
  
"This time it will be of my own free will and I won't hold back on you." Aragorn grinned.  
  
"You need learn a little more respect dear brother." Elladan matched Aragorn's smirk. "Or will I have to take you to the hills?"  
  
"Why? You know I'll beat you."  
  
"Oh no, here we go again." Elrohir shook his head as Legolas and Moranuen laughed loudly.  
  
"Oh the valar give me strength." Elrond muttered under his breath. "I need not ask you how you are my son, for you are perfectly fine and already back to yourself."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Elladan tried to look as innocent as possible but this only sent Aragorn into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Yes and that is what concerns me." Elrond mumbled before leaving the room.  
  
Though a smile graced his face as he heard the cheery and much welcomed laughter of the younger ones drift through the halls.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A further two days passed by happily.  
  
Finally, Rivendell seemed to be returning to how it used to be over a year ago.  
  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir walked down the halls heading for dinner after having just returned from a successful hunting trip.  
  
"It was not my fault the horse bolted!" Elladan mumbles darkly. "The deer spooked it!"  
  
Legolas feel into another round of laughter while Elrohir put a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Please brother, do not make us laugh even harder. For whatever reason the horse got spooked it worked in our favour."  
  
"Yes, yours and Legolas' while I have suffered aches and bruises."  
  
"Tis nothing that will not heal." Legolas grinned. "You have suffered much worse."  
  
Elladan rolled his eyes and shook his head as they entered the Great hall of Fire.  
  
"It does not appear as though Estel as come yet." He commented.  
  
"I'll get him." Elrohir said, darted off back down the hallway.  
  
Elladan turned to Legolas and smiled.  
  
"It is good to laugh again."  
  
"Yes, that it is Elladan. I have longed for it greatly."  
  
Elladan opened his mouth to reply when a startled cry diverted their attention. A few moments later Elrohir ran back to them with an expression of horror.  
  
"Estel! He is not here! He's gone!"  
  
"What?!" Elladan and Legolas yelled at the same time.  
  
"His quiver, bow and sword have gone too!" Elrohir added.  
  
"Oh no…oh the valar no…" Legolas muttered under his breath. He knew what this meant.  
  
"What do you mean Legolas?" Elladan almost snapped. "What do you know?"  
  
"I know where Estel has gone." He replied quietly, his heart racing inside his chest. "He's gone to kill the demon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END…ALMOST…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COMING SOON…  
  
  
THE CALL OF VENGEANCE  
  
  
Summary ~ The sequel to 'Darkness Haunting.' Just when things start to become calm again, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are thrown into the deep end when they discover Aragorn has disappeared from Rivendell. Fearing the human has gone to find the demon, Muerte, and kill him once and for all for vengeance, Legolas hurries to find him with Elladan and Elrohir close behind. But as they get closer to the shadow of the demon, could the call of vengeance become too strong for any of them to resist?  
  
  
PREVIEW  
  
  
"Zorro!" She cried in obvious delight.  
  
The dark haired young man ran over to Avellana and embraced her warmly, gazing all over her to make sure she was all right.  
  
"Dear sister, I am glad to see you are not hurt." He said with a smile before it was lost as he looked upon Aragorn. "Who is this?"  
  
Avellana swallowed hard. How could she tell him this was the man who had led the attack that had killed their parents?  
  
"Zorro…please understand…he is…"  
  
Suddenly Zorro leaped up on his feet and drawing his sword. When his eyes had looked upon the face of the ranger he knew instantly who it was. He could never forget his face.  
  
"Him!" The words were spat from his mouth. "Elmorn!"  
  
"Zorro wait!" Avellana pleaded, holding up her hands.  
  
"Get back Avellana." Zorro replied. "It is time our parents have their vengeance."  
  
He then pressed the tip of his blade to Aragorn's throat. 


End file.
